


Deserved Recognition

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 The Stackhouse Filibuster, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Ep toThe Stackhouse Filibuster- Josh/Donna banter





	Deserved Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Deserved Recognition**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** This is a post-ep to "The Stackhouse Filibuster"  


Donna stretched her long legs out over the corner of the desk and taking a sip of the beer she was sharing with Josh, smiled as she remembered that moment in the Oval office. She remembered C.J giving her the credit for discovering Senator Stackhouse's hidden motivation for that heart-wrenching filibuster, and doing it in such a way that made it clear that Donna made this kind of substantive contribution all the time. It had been the longest day she could remember in a long time, but oh boy had it been one of the sweetest.

In the middle of trying to arrange Josh's travel schedule, (for a intramural non-game, of all things!) so that he could have - as CJ put it- `a legitimate dude sighting', Donna had begun to have serious doubts about her actual worth as a White House employee. Yes, she had gotten used to doing all sort of non-work related things for Josh, and usually it was no big deal But, after she had gotten her own "Big Block of Cheese" assignment, she'd begun to want to do more. She really always had wanted to make more of an impact, but that "Big Block of Cheese" assignment really whet her appetite for more. But then the next day was just well, the next day. It was back to business a usual. It was another day of making order out of the chaos that was always Josh's schedule, doing background research on topics both obscure and complicated, of fielding calls from the myriad array of people who either required, wanted or needed Josh's attention and doing it with grace, poise and diplomacy so that no one was offended or slighted. That was one lesson she'd learned early on- never burn bridges. Besides, Josh did enough of that on his own. She'd gotten quite good at bridge repair during her time as Josh's assistant. Perhaps she should consider applying to the diplomatic corps. after her time in the White House was done.Nah, it wouldn't be as much fun without Josh. Well, where had that come from...

Back to enjoying her moment of jubilee, to borrow a phrase from Toby- it was so good to be the one to help the president say "screw politics" and do something that made everyone feel good about working here. To be standing in the Oval Office when the President got all fired up about something. To be the one with the answer when everyone was trying to figure out how they were going to help Senator Stackhouse. We won't, and I repeat WON'T relive the embarrassing hand-raising portion of the evening...oopps, just did. Anyway, thanks to Josh having the peculiar, if oftentimes interesting habit of explaining things in infinite detail, and the amazing sponge that is Donna's brain and her equally amazing powers of recall, she was the one with the answer. After the revelation about the Senator being able to yield for a question without yielding the floor (something the President, with his freakish knowledge of almost everything, didn't know) everybody was in motion- making it all happen. Fighting the good fight. It was enough to make you feel ten feet tall. No wonder Josh's ego soared into the stratosphere when he got something good accomplished. What an amazing feeling.

  


"You're looking very pleased with yourself." Josh said, breaking into her reverie. He'd pushed his chair back so that his face was mere inches from hers, and when she turned to face him they were kissing distance.

"I am." Donna admitted, noting with pleasure that Josh looked just as pleased with her as she was with herself.

"I don't know if I said it before, but that was one hell of a catch you made." Josh said giving her one of those grins that made her feel just as good, if not better than that moment in the Oval Office.

"Well, you were the one that told me all the stuff about Senate rules." Donna replied, feeling a little shy in the face of his praise. Not to mention CJ's, and Leo's and Sam's. They'd all said similar things to her after Stackhouse had gotten his well-deserved break. This was somehow even better.

"That would have meant exactly nothing if you hadn't figured out Stackhouse's motivation. I should have figured something was up when I saw him, but I didn't. You did. The credit's all yours Donnatella."

"Thank you, Josh." She said quietly and when she couldn't take the seriousness of the moment any longer she changed the subject. "Did you finish your e-mail to your Mom?"

"Yep." Josh replied, snatching the beer out of her hand with a smile and taking a long swig.

"Did you tell her `hi' for me?" Donna asked, snatching it back.

"Yes, I also told her you were drinking my beer and trying to steal my job." Josh replied with a teasing grin. He made a grab for the beer and Donna deftly moved it out of his grasp.

"How am I trying to steal your job?" She asked, taking another swig, before letting Josh have the nearly empty bottle.

"Leo already thought you were smarter than me, now so does the President. I can see it now...my days are numbered." Josh replied in mock despair.

"Oh my, this is a red-letter day. Josh Lyman's ego takes a vacation. You're actually saying I'm smarter than you?" Donna replied, getting in on the joke.

"No. I said Leo and the President think so. "

"That's what I thought. That's okay. The three of us know the real truth." Donna shot back with a teasing smile.

"Okay- but still I'm pretty smart. You have to admit that."

"If you insist." Donna replied with an indulgent smile.

"I am. I hired you, didn't I?" Josh stated simply, all teasing gone from his voice.

"Yes, you did." Donna replied softly.

"Well, there you go. I proved it. I think on that note I'm going to get another beer."

"Nope." Donna replied firmly.

"Why not?"

"Do you want to be all hung-over when Mike Piazza calls you dude tomorrow?"

"I won't! Guy's who get called `Dude' by Mike Piazza don't get hung-over after two beers."

"Maybe not...but you do."

"See- right there, that proves it. You're trying to take over." Josh exclaimed.

  


Just like that they were back on the banter train again. It was really hilarious when you thought about it- the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

  


The End


End file.
